Kryptonite
by Grave Walkers
Summary: Finn left Ooo years ago. Everyone looked everywhere for him. Flame Princess is devastated, because she knows exactly why he left. But a party and a karaoke contest might find the two talking to each other again. Maybe something more.


**This was on my mind when I was doing some reading on Adventure Time FanFics with With the beautiful romance of Finn and Flame Princess. Oh and it's a songfic. That's why the title of the song is called Kryptonite. Because I am writing a SongFic. That is pretty much it. One-Shot SongFic. Let's do this. (I recommend listening to Kryptonite. Good song.)**

 **For those of you who don't know, if time changes in the story, i.e. One day passes, I will right DDddDD.**

 _ **I own neither Adventure Time (Pendleton Ward) or Kryptonite (3 Doors Down)**_

 _ **Story Start**_

Flame Princess was never into parties in other Kingdoms. They'd usually banish her afterwards because she set something on fire. But after a month they would invite her to yet another party. This cycle was continuous. So she wasn't a fan unless it was with her close friends, and later in the day as well since being a ruler of a once evil kingdom was very busy dealing with her citizens during the day. This is why she didn't want to go to this party. Every kingdom was invited. They were going to the Candy Kingdom (How do so many people fit in one kingdom anyways?), to have a fun night. The invitation stated that there will be a lot of singing, so Flame Princess was already not comfortable. Not because she didn't have a good singing voice, she did, but because she didn't know much music anyways. Being locked up in a cage for 13 years kinda hindered her learning of music. But then why was this young Queen getting dressed for the party if she despised it so much?

There had been rumors that Finn The Human would be returning. And everyone in Ooo had been wondering where the young boy has been and how much he's grown since he left the day after his 14th birthday. It's been 6 years since then and no one has heard from him, not even FP. You see, two days before this date Finn had gone to FP to ask her if they could get together again, to give him one more chance. FP ended up turning him down because she said she didn't want to get hurt again. Oh what a great mistake that was. FP still liked Finn, very much actually. She was just hiding it behind her stubbornness, one of the very very few features from her father. So a few days later he just disappeared. Jake said he left a note on their fridge saying that he wouldn't return until grew up. This hurt FP very much. She realized that she had something to do with his leave, then it clicked why she spent 10 days crying in her room straight afterwards. Because she missed that goofy grin, his determination, and his failed attempts at being in a relationship. But she even loved that. The Queen of the Fire Kingdom was devastated afterwards, she was never the same. No lively meetings, no private talks with Cinnamon Bun, and no one that could cheer her up. Some people said that if she could she would cut herself. She actually could, but never did because the thought of hurting herself was a bizarre one. Her matrix was different than others, allowing her to be solid. But that's besides the point. She wanted to know if Finn would really be there. She promised herself that she would stay until the end of the party. Just in case Finn was a late show.

So here she was. Almost done getting ready. She just had to do a few final things with her hair, which wasn't hard since she could control it at will. "Done! Now all I have to do is fly there and I'll be at the party!" She stated.

"Ma'am, can we send an escort with you? You need to be safe during the trip." A random guard inquired.

"Fine, but the escort mustn't try and follow me around during the party. He/She must be left to their own duties afterwards."

"Yes ma'am. We will send for CB immediately."

"Thank you. Now on your way. I will be down in a moment."

"Yes ma'am." And with that he left. _Cinnamon Bun. Really? They know he will stay because he still was… raised there as a child. Stupid guards. Hm. Well I hope Finn is there because I need to tell the man how I feel. The only problem would be…_ What if Finn didn't like FP back. This would hurt, and she would never be the Queen a kingdom deserves. She didn't want this to happen. But her desire to just _see_ Finn was much greater.

"My Queen, CB has arrived. He is waiting you in the main hall."

"Thank you. I'm coming down now. You are dismissed." With that the guard left once again. She headed downstairs to the main hall. Next to her massive throne was Cinnamon Bun, her knight in shining blue flame shields. The only problem with CB is he wasn't a fire elemental. So he couldn't fly to the Candy kingdom. But eh, it will work.

"Hey Princess. How have you been lately?" He said on the way out.

"Good. I guess."

"You miss him don't you?"  
"Miss who? I don't know who you're talking about."

"You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"No I don't! Who are you talking about?"

"FP, you miss Finn. I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry. He'll be here soon, I bet."

"He won't. I know it. He left 6 years ago because of me. Even if he came back it wouldn't change anything. He'd probably ignore me and go after another Princess. Or a Queen for that matter. But not me. I broke his heart and now all I know is that he won't like me and…" Flame Princess stopped because she realized she was blabbering.

"Finn will be delighted to see you. He always has hasn't he?"

"I guess. But this time he probably won't. Breaking a heart doesn't get forgiven easily."

"Yes I know. But I also know that Finn's heart is easily fixed. He won't avoid you."

"Thank you CB. We're here. What is your plans for tonight?"

"I plan on walking around the Fire Kingdom for a bit. I don't feel like reliving old naive me. Have a great night."

"You do the same. See you at the end of the night." CB then called Jake 2 and rode back to the Fire Kingdom. Flame Princess walked into the gates to see a lively party. Everyone FP knew was there. All of a sudden she saw a dog bounding to her. It must be Jake.

"Yo FP! Long time no see! How have you been? I'd hug you but I don't want to become a hot dog." Jake said.

"Ha. Good, good. I have to say though, life's been boring. I don't see how all these people do these kind of things. Ruling everyday, not having a break."

"Haha! Yeah, but that's why they plan parties like this, to relax."

"You mean Princess Bubblegum plans them and everyone else just goes along with it?"

"Ha! Yes! I mean, when was the last time someone else planned a party?"

"Exactly. I'd plan one but everyone will get burnt to a crisp if that happened."

"True. So, got any plans tonight? Or just here to see if the rumors of my bro being home are true?"

"The latter. I plan on staying the whole night. If he shows up, sweet. If he doesn't, then I will go home and feel the same way I have for 6 years."

"Ah. Still beating yourself up about that? I can see why. Well, don't keep your hopes that high up. But keep them up, because let me tell you a secret," Jake stretched to her ear, "Finn told me the day he left on the note that he would be back two weeks before his 20th birthday. Guess what? His birthday is in two weeks." With that final phrase he bounded away. FP just stood there stunned. Why wasn't she told of this? Not that it mattered. She probably was going to avoid contact with most people. That way no one will ask her how she's been. So she went up to a cliff that only her and Finn knew how to get to. She was then just sitting there when a hooded man walked up. She couldn't tell what species he was, or what kind of swords he had on his back, which he had two.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I just realized there was a lone queen flying here. You are the Flame Queen, no?"

"Yes. And you might be?"

"I cannot tell you now. But don't worry, I bet you will find out soon enough."

"Alright, mysterious person. I need to call you something though. What do you want to be called?"

"Hmm... I guess you can call me Daniel. Most towns I go to they say I look like a Daniel."

"So, Daniel, how did you come to the Candy Kingdom?"

"Simple. I grew up here. I left about…"

"6 years ago?"

"7, but I heard that a party was going to be held in a nearby kingdom. I headed here to join the festivities. Of course, as soon as I showed up I saw someone flying away to this certain spot."

"Ah. No one knows of this spot except me and a friend of mine. His name is Finn."

"Cool. Seems you are close with him no?"

"Yeah. But 6 years ago I turned him down, and he ended up leaving. I wept bitterly for 10 days, then I have been sad ever since." Daniel broke a tear. Just one.

"Wow. Do you still like him?"

"That's the thing. I liked the 13 year old him. I don't know if I like the 20 year old him. I haven't seen him in 6 years."

"Ah. Well seems like you were close."

"Well, he saved me from a prison since I was stuck there for 13 years. And I was 13 at that time."

"Wow that's a long time. Why were you locked up?"

"I was stronger that my father, the Flame King. He realized this and sent me away. Then afterwards PB said I was unstable, so she made my father lock me up in a special lantern above his throne. I sat there for 13 years while the other kids ran around playing."

"That's sad. But yet Finn saved you."

"Well his brother Jake did, but he was the one who touched my heart, because he still went through everything to gain my heart."

"Crazy. Did you two have relations?"

"Yes, he was my boyfriend. But then he lied to me because of some dream with the cosmic owl."

"Woah. Well, I bet he was very sorry."

"Yeah. The only problem is he never said it. We did make up though. We had a pretty fun day this one time. But we didn't talk much after that then he left."

"Hm. Well, I bet he was sorry."

"Yeah… I guess he was. I was just being too stubborn to listen or try to understand. Thus making him leave."

"Well, I bet he would be thrilled to see you."

"Yeah."

"I think they are starting the karaoke contest. Let's get going. Are you going to join?"

"No. Don't know many songs. You?"

"Yes. I plan on my song being dedicated to someone."

"Wow. Alright. Let's go." With that the duo headed to the party again.

"I have to go. It has been a pleasure to s- meet you."

"Same here. See some time?"

"Yeah I hope so." On that note he left. FP was once again left to fend for her own during this contest.

 **DDddDD**

Most of the show was boring. Everyone was singing to random songs that FP didn't know. No one really cheered, and it was a waste of time for FP because Finn hasn't shown up yet.  
"And now for our final singer, Daniel!" Princess Bubblegum said. _At least there's someone I'll listen to._ FP thought. Daniel, clad in his hood, but his swords were gone? Did he have a place here? Anyways, he didn't have any instruments, which were allowed.

"Hi I'm Daniel." He then said some magical words and there were 3 of him.

"Woah…" was all everyone in the crowd could say. Then one of them said some more words and a guitar. More instruments appeared until every clone had one.

"Now, my song is called Kryptonite by a pre-mushroom war band called 3 Doors Down. Here we go." He then playing the guitar. After a little while the drums were playing.

" _I took around the world to ease my troubled mind! I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah."_ FP wondered how this was pointed towards someone. But she kept listening.

" _I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then. As long as you'll be my friend in the end! If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."_ FP realized this had to do with a breakup of his. But who did he break up with? Or who left him?

" _You call me strong, you call me weak. But still your secrets I will keep. You took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground! If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."_ He then took off his hood. And FP couldn't believe who it was. It was Finn! What? This song was about… about… _her._

" _If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite. Yeah! If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite."_ It was Finn. The boy she rejected so many years ago. The rest of the song was a blur to her. She didn't care. She just kept her eyes glued to Finn. She just couldn't look away. He has grown so much. And he was singing about her! All he wanted was to still be her friend. And something more, but all FP could do was start to cry. Lava started pouring out of her eyes. She got up and flew away. She went back to the special spot where she was apparently introduced to "Daniel," who was actually Finn. She just stood there crying. And crying. And crying. The song ended when she flew out, but she didn't care. She just sat there. If Finn wanted to see her he would know where to look.

"Wow. You sure know how to leave a party." Finn said as he walked up.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"Learned how to fly. The cloak is a cloak of flight."

"I knew no one knew how to get here but me and you."

"Exactly. Hm."  
"How did you learn all that magic stuff." FP said still crying a little. Finn sat down next to her.

"I was gone for six years. I learned a few things."

"Why did you say seven?"

"Well, I had to make it believable. And I forget that I _did_ leave my body somewhere in the sands of time. A year went by for me."

"Wow. Sounds like an adventure. But you had a bunch of those I bet."  
"Actually, I usually sat and thought. I thought about a variety of things. One of them was you."

"Heh. You actually thought about me."

"Well yeah. I was planning on coming back. Jake told you right?"

"Yeah. He said that you wrote that on a note right before you showed up."

"Darn. Meant for him to tell you sooner. Well, the past is the past." He put his hand on her.

"Your hand's on me." He quickly removed it.

"I'm so sorry! I was just trying to make you feel a little better!"

"I wasn't uncomfortable. I was just wondering how."

"Oh." He placed his hand back on her shoulder. "I got this special Fire-proof necklace. That way we can hang and stuff and I won't have to be spat on by Flambo and I won't be blue!"

"Ha. So, you got a flame shield for me?"

"Well of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I thought you left because you hated me or something."

"Ha. No, I left because I didn't hate you."

"Well then why did you leave?"

"To grow older and more wise. I was very naive back then."

"Sometimes. Often you took a job and got it done."

"True, but I was all about getting what I wanted."

"Again, only sometimes. You strived to be the hero of Ooo."

"I guess." An awkward silence ensued afterwards.

"So how have things been in the Fire Kingdom?" Finn broke the silence.

"Good I guess. Liveable. Days just pass by with no break or difference."

"I can see how that would get boring."

"Exactly. Do you plan on staying or go off on an adventure again?"

"I plan on staying. Can't travel the world forever can I?"

"The Finn I know wouldn't say that."

"You're right, I wouldn't. I just plan on adventuring here. Ooo can change a lot in one year, let alone six."

"Yeah. And with your fancy necklace you can explore the Fire Kingdom."  
"How do I know you aren't just trying to hangout with me more?"

"You don't. A queen needs to have some fun eventually. It shouldn't be our job to sit in a throne room while you people frolic about."

"Haha. Wow. You are cranky. Maybe you do need that vacation. How about we take it tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So, do you still like me?"

"What?!" FP practically yelled.

"Just a question."

"Grr. You are Finn. I thought we talked about this."

"I guess we have. Well, you need an escort. FP, do you mind me escorting you back to your kingdom."

"Fine. I was going to have CB do it though."

"I liked him better when he was an idiot. He just annoys me now."

"It's been six years since you last talked."

"Yeah, but he still bugs me I bet. But I guess he is your champion."  
"Yes. But you, my friend, are my knight in shining whatever the heck you are wearing at the moment."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's get going. I don't have all night you dork." They both got up at this moment.  
"Do you want to walk or fly?" Finn asked.

"I'll race you!"

"Alright. You fly, I'll run. I still bet I will win."  
"Really? You think that?"

"Yeah. 123 Go!" And with that Finn ran off in sprinting.

"You realize I'm made of fire and can fly way faster than you can sprint!" She shouted as she took flight.

 **DDddDD**

Finn made it past the gates of the Fire Kingdom 10 minutes before FP did. FP landed right next to him.

"How did you win?"

"I'm faster than any known being on Ooo."

"Now you tell me. Very funny Finn."

"Yeah I know. I'm the funniest person alive."

"Sarcasm Finn. Sarcasm."

"I'm pretty good at that too!"

"No you aren't."

"Ha. Yeah I suck at sarcasm."

"So, we good?"

"Yeah. Hey can I do something?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"Close your eyes."

"Alright." Finn closed his eyes. FP then kissed him right there. It was long, deep, passionate, and was 6 years overdue. Every single feeling for the past 6 years, and longer, were there. Every second of hurt, sadness, joy, and everything else was there. As they were locked by lips they didn't care about anything, only that they were together. Finn Got his Flame Back.

 **And Cut! The End. Thank You all for reading my story. This has been Kryptonite, an Adventure Time Story. It has been a very long trip for me even though I wrote this over 2-2 and a half months time. So how did you like it? Since this is a One-Shot, then I won't be using the tips in this story, but in the Next.**

 **This Tale is Complete. The Story is done. It's plot is closed. The souls which have told this story to the Grave Walker are now at rest. And now I, the man which bestows the name of the Grave Walker, can to return to my grave. See you in the next story. Peace.**


End file.
